Let me listen to your heart beat
by SakiKitty
Summary: Inuyasha and everyone finally has defeted Naraku and the Shikon no Tama is now whole but, what will happen to everyone? Read and discover the feelings they can admit. IK & MS. plez R&R!
1. Love has no words 'part 1'

Let me listen to your heart beat 

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha but... in my head i do. hehehe!

(A/N: ok this is my second Inuyasha fic and i hope you peoples like it!)

Wind blew hard on this chilly summers night. The big green trees shook their long and slender branches above them all. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all stood there watching the starts shimmer. Yesterday was the day everyone would remember. It was a day that everyone in the world would celebrate for yeas to come. It was the day that they finally had permanently defeated Naraku, the most knowingly found demon that ever lived. A huge and heavy burden was lifted off each of their shoulders as they watched the fire dance and spark. Fresh fish was cooking on sticks and everyone was hungry since they had not eaten for a few days but no one spoke.

Kagome, the raven haired girl, shuffled her feet in deep thought. She knew in her heart that she would have to leave soon. Maybe never to come back to the feudal era. All the jewel shards from the Shikon no Tama were collected and the tiny yet whole jewel stood still in her pocket.

"what will happen to the jewel now?" she thought " Its all up to Inuyasha." The girl new the truth. He would use it to become a full demon and leave her forever. A tear trickled down her pale cheek as she thought this but no one had notice or if they had then they didn't say anything, But she wasn't the only one that was suffering from sadness. Sango hadn't seen Kohaku since Naraku was destroyed and she knew that his memory hadn't recovered and if it had then he would probably kill himself. His jewel shard was taken from Naraku right before their final battle was over. Could he survive without it? This was the thought that had been torturing her for the last 2 days. Or would he die shortly after the jewel was taken from him?

Soon their meal was done and they all ate still in silence. Even Shippo didn't talk for he knew that if he did then he might be hit on the head for it.

"So what are all of you going to do now?" Miroku asked them but no body answered him but he decided to keep the conversation going anyways.

"Now that my wind tunnel is gone forever and Naraku is gone for good I can finally lead a normal life and start a family of my own and I hope all of you do the same."

"All I know is that I have to find Kohaku, even if all I find is a dead body I will still be happy that I know he is in a better place and bury him with the others of my village"

"Don't say that Sango" Kagome said "You know that he is not dead."

"But it is a possibility Kagome, don't sugarcoat the truth" Inuyasha said a last.

They all nodded.

"So are you gonna leave us Sango?" The little fox tyke asked with sadness in his voice

"Yes Shippo, I have to find my brother as soon as possible so if he does die then I can say goodbye." she replied

"And I will go with you Sango" Miroku said with a smile "I cannot have you going by yourself where there is still so much danger around even after Naraku is gone"

"I don't need you help monk! i am fully capable on my own."

"I know that completely but I just want to make sure that you get home safely. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't know what happens to you."

Sango stayed silent but in her heart she said thank you to him.

"So, what are you gonna do Kagome? are you going to go home?" Miroku asked her.

"I don't know" was all she could manage to say.

Suddenly Inuyasha got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked him but he got no reply and Inuyasha disappeared in to the darkness of the forest.

Kagome then got up and ran after him, leaving the others behind and clueless.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome shouted as she ran frantically after him. Branches hit her as she ran and thorns cut her until she gave up. "Inuyasha?" she said in a meek voice "Where are you?" She started to walk, trying to remember the way he ran until she got to a field with a stone ledge that surrounded it. Inuyasha sat on the side of the ledge and stared at her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why did you leave?"

He didn't reply but just continue to stair at her. She started to walk closer to him so she could see his expression more clearly. "Inuyasha whats wrong with you? why...why wont you talk to me?" Kagome asked as her eyes filled with tears "I... I don't understand?"

Inuyasha jumped off the stone cliff and walked towards her "Kagome,... we need to talk"

Kagome felt a huge lump in her throat as if she wouldn't be able to speak or even breath. Inuyasha continued to walk closer as she could finally make out his face. He looked sad yet serious as he had ever been. "OK" was all she was able to say and Inuyasha took her hand and he started to walk back to the stone cliff.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll find out just trust me."

Kagome squeezed his hand once they got to the foot of the wall. _"I wonder why we are here" _she thought. Inuyasha then let go of her hand and pulled out his Tetsusiaga, the dog fang sword of the earth. Inuyasha waved it in the air and it suddenly turn big and red. _"He's going to break a barrier?"_ Inuyasha then swung the heavy sword and hit the stone ledge with all he had until they would see a large barrier disintegrate in front of them but it seemed as though nothing happened to the ledge at all. _"It still looks the same!" _

"Inuyasha, I don't..." Kagome tried to say but Inuyasha shushed her gently.

"I told you to trust me Kagome now come with me" Inuyasha said "Now get on my back, we are gonna have to go up"

Kagome then did as she was told and claimed on his back and he jumped on the cliff and to Kagomes surprised the wall had changed just a little, there was now a cave that was behind a rock. Inuyasha then put her down and continued to walk into the cave.

Back at the campsite, Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome's return. "What do you think that they are doing right now?" Shippo asked

"I don't know Shippo" Sango replied

"Well it is natural for them to want to be alone together, after all, Naraku is dead and the Shikon no Tama is whole again. It is all up to them what happens to it now." said Miroku as he poked the fire continuously with a stick..

"That is true, how long have they been together?" Sango asked him "You new them longer then me?"

"I don't know, how about you Shippo, you knew them longer them both of us"

Shippo stood up proudly "Well from what I can remember it would have to me at least a year now"

"Wow, that long?" Sango asked the kitsune

"Then I support my theory on them wanting some time alone, a whole year of them being together! they must have to talk about things" said Miroku

"What do you think will happen to the jewel?" Sango asked them

"I don't know" Miroku replied "Hopefully Inuyasha wont be foolish enough to use it on becoming a full demon"

"You know that he will though" Shippo said with a snort "He is that dumb"

"Yeah" they all agreed

"But for the sake of Kagome I hope he doesn't" said Sango as she looked into the midnight sky; hoping for the best.

The cave was dark and damp and it seemed as though it went on forever."Inuyasha where are we?" Kagome asked "And why are we here?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed "We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Us"

"Why, whats wrong?" Kagome felt as if her heart had dropped.

Inuyasha sat down "Naraku is dead and the Shikon no Tama is whole and... and I need to know what is going to happen to ...us"

Kagome sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her knees "I don't know whats gonna happen. Its mostly up to you"

Inuyasha became confused "Why is it up to me?"

"Well because, it all depends on what you do with the Shikon no Tama. If you use it to become a demon then I wont be able to stay here because you will lose control and will be dangerous, if you use it to become a human then I could always see you and you wont be that much of a threat and you will be able to take the charmed necklace off, if you don't use it at all and we just destroy it so that no one can have it and you stay a hanyou then I will continue to come here to visit you but will stay in my time more often. These are the 3 choices that you have. Whichever that you do will choose my fate."

Inuyasha became quiet for a while. he had never heard his choices before and he had never thought of them like this. Those were his only choices and he couldn't change that. _"I hate being a half breed, I want to become a demon but then I wont be able to see Kagome again and if I was to become a human then I will be weaker... what am I supposed to do. I have never really thought about this, I just always figured that i would become a full demon and be happy but now..."   
_  
"Well?" Kagome asked

"I don't know what I want to do"

"Well you don't have that long of a time to think. Humans and demons will come after the jewel like before and if you where to stay a hanyou then we would need to destroy the jewel soon"

"I know, I know!"

"So then do something!" Kagome cried.

All became quiet once more.

"...Kagome"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but," Kagome started to cry "I don't want to lose you do you demon half but I want you to be happy!"

Inuyasha turned away. He knew that Kagome really cared about him and it was no hidden fact that he also really cared for her too. He then got up and walked over to her. Inuyasha had seen Kagome cry a lot and it was never a very big surprise when she would do it out of the blue but something about her doing it now seemed to really bother him. Inuyasha knelt down besides her and took her hand.

"Please don't cry Kagome, I like it when you smile better" said Inuyasha as he wipped her tears " I want you to be happy Kagome and now that Kikyo is back in the underworld, you are the only one that loves me think that. I want to stay with you but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know but i want you to be happy" Kagome replied

"I didn't ask if you wanted me happy, I know you do but I want to know what you want me to do"

"I...I... Oh i don't know Inuyasha!" Kagome continued to cry.

Inuyasha held her close "I want to be with you forever Kagome and this is why I brought you here and am asking you these questions. Kagome I have something that i want to ask you..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Love has no words 'part 2'

**Chapter 2:**

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha but... in my head I do. hehehe!

(A/N: ok this is my second Inuyasha fic and I hope you peoples like it!)

Inuyasha and Kagome sat alone inside inside a dark cave. exciment and confusion filled the cave and Inuyasha held Kagome close to him.

"I want to be with you forever Kagome and this is why I brought you here and am asking you these questions. Kagome I have something that I want to ask you" Inuyasha then stuck his hand in he crimson pocket.

Kagome felt a feeling that surged though her heart in a way he had never felt. A curtain part of her new what was coming, having seen many soap operas in all, but the other part want quite sure if Inuyasha, the arogent, irritating, insesnsitive and most of all stubburn hanyou was capable of such a way of showing love. Her heart started thumping louder and harder until it worried Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" he asked "Is something wrong? are you sick or something"

"No, no its not that its just... well what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Um, ok you see there is a very good reason to why I brought you here in this particular place. You see just in case I choose a way that you dont agree with I want you to know how i feel about you." He then let her go and held out her hand and showed her a very nice ring "This was my mothers before she passed on. My father gave it to her and they were to be married after I was born but unfortunatly he died before that could happen"

FlashBack

Inuyasha and his mother Izayoi in a field filled with cherry blossoms floating in the air.

"Inuyasha, my son, i have brought you here for a very special reason" Izayoi said warmingli as she looked at her hanyou son.

"What is that mother?"

"You are almost grown up and I fear that I will not live to see you have your own family,"  
"Mother dont say that" Inuyasha cut in

"Inuyasha do not interupt me please. Now I have something to give you" She then took off the only ring she had on her finger and held it in her hand. "I was given this ring by your father and now i am passing it on to you, in hope that you will give it the that special person that you wish to be with for the rest of your life"

"Mother I cannot except this. This is you most beloved thing!"  
"No Inuyasha, you are my most beloved thing and it would make me very pleased if you excepted this."

Inuyasha then took the ring on his mother wishes.

"Take care of it son and make me proud someday"

End FlashBack

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at him. The ring was a sliver metal with a dark blue stone in the middle with a sort of a dog shaped carving around it. "Im not asking you to do anything that you dont want to but I do want you to except this ring as a proof of my feelings towards you and a hope that you will never forget me, even if you decided to leave back to your era forever" He then noticed her crying "Kagome, whats wrong? did i say something wrong or..." Inuyasha wasnt able to finish his sentence before he felt her warm lips upon his. They embrassed each other for a couple of minutes before they let go.

":Inuyasha, Im... Im just so happy and, and..." She then hugged him tightly " I love you Inuyasha. I always have and I always will."

Inuyasha felt a great feeling of relief spread though out his body. "So then you will except the ring?"

Kagome knodded "Of course i will"

Inuyasha then put it on her left ring finger and they shared another kiss.

Back at the campsite everyone had become very tired and had fallen asleep. The night turned colder and the fire had already gone out. The night was long and soon Inuyasha and Kagome had returned from their blissful night out and fell asleep as well.

Morning came quickly and it was time for the departion of the gang. They had been together long and they all went though hell an back together but everyone still remained friends.

"Do you have to leave us?" Shippo asked as he whipped his tears with his shirt.

"Yes Shippo, I told you yesterday that i was leaving in the morning to find my brother" Sango replied and she put on her hiraikotsu

"Yes and I am going with her" Miroku said smiling

Shippo continued to cry "but... but I'll miss both of you! Miroku and his habit of groping Sango, Sango and her hitting him for being groped, I'll miss it all!"

"I know Shippo, I'll miss them too" Kagome said as she tried comforting him

Sango and Miroku then walked off together into the forest.

All was quiet as Miroku and Sango walked through the overgrown forest. This was the first time that she agreed to let him go anywhere alnoe with her for a long period of time, she knew she couldnt trust him when it comes to the groping but that really was the only bad habit that he had, other then asking pretty women to bare his child but that was it. They had known each other for a while and though Sango wouldnt admit it, he had grown very deep feelings for him.

"I wonder what happened last night between Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked him

Miroku put his hand to his chin and soon a smile was planted on his face "I have an idea..."

"I doubt THAT happened!" Sango snapped

"Well you really never know. They were gone mostly all night. normally when two people who care for each other are alone for such a long period of time something happends"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sango sneered

"No, i think about other things too"

"Yeah, I bet"

Again it was silent and the only thing that was making sounds were the birds in the trees. They continued to walk until they reached Sangos village. They went inside the hut that was once Sango's familys but now in was dirty and mostly empty except for a bed, table and a few broken pottery on the floor. Miroku looked at Sango. Her face was pale white but yet had no expression.

"This is your place?" he asked calmy

"This _was_ my place" Sango replied as she picked up the broken pieces of what used to be plates and bowls "It wasnt like this when i came back a while ago. I thief must of came and took what he could but it doesnt really matter that much to me, I can just start over."

Kiara made a little meow as if she agreed and jumped on to the table.

"Kiara I want you to go off and try and find Kohaku's sent while I clean up and if you smell something come back" Sango asked her feline friend. Kiara meowed again and ran out the door.

Miroku bent down and picked up a few of the broken pieces also but Sango stoped him.

"This isn't your job, it is mine." she said

"I want to help you Sango, please let me"

"No, this is my house and my responsablilty not yours"

"Well for I while i am staying with you in your house and I am making it my resonsability" he replied.

Sango then turned away "Fine" she said and continued to pick up things.

Soon the early morning turned into the late afternoon and Kiara still didnt return from the search and Sango started to get worried.

"Miroku, I dont know where she could be. it has been hours since I sent her off looking,"Sango walked back and forth "Do you think that a bigger demon attacked her or maybe she is hurt or.."

"Sango, its ok" Miroku assured her "I am sure that she is fine and is just taking her time"

"I know but..." right as Sango was finishing her sentance Kiara walked in as her big ca demon self and roared.

"Kiara, what is it? did you find something?" Sango asked and she ran up to her.Kiara then ran out the door and Miroku and Sango followed. Sango and Miroku then jumped on her back and they flew over the forest until they got to a stream where a badly hurt and bleeding Kohaku laid.

"Kohaku!" Sango jumped off the cats back and ran to him as did Miroku.

"It looks as though he was attacked by a demon or something but he is still breathing" Miroku said as he examended the body.

"We need to get him back to the house!" Sango cried

"I know" Miroku then picked up the boy and put him on Kiara's back.

_"By the way it looks its seems that he has been laying here for not that long. I hope he makes it for Sango sake"_ Miroku though.

They then flew home and Miroku layed Kohaku on the bed.

"Do you think that he will be ok?" Sango asked him

" Truthfully Sango im not sure,"said Miroku "he is badly wounded and has lost a lot of blood"

Sango then started to cry as she helped Miroku bandage up her brother with Kagome's future things. Miroku tryed to assure her that is was ok but Sango wouldnt listen.

"Imagine if this was your brother that was lying here all soaked in blood!" Sango shouted

Miroku didnt reply and just looked at her. He new that Kohaku might not live just as much as her but he could not tell her. Miroku put his arms around Sango as she cried for her brother.

"All we can do is wait Sango" he said "I know this is hard for you but with your strangth he will get better so please, stop crying"

Sango tryed to hold her tears back but the truth was just too clear. She would be the only one in her village left soon and she would be alone. They sat on the floor and he continued to hold her.

"You know Sango, you are one of the strongest people I know" Miroku said as he stroked her hair solfty. Sango looked up at him as if questioning his statement. "You are. you have lot almost all of your family and almost died yourself and yet you still hold your head up high and stong as if nothing happened. I dont think Kohaku could have a better sister then you. You care about him so much and try to help him regain his memory and ask nothing in return, not even a thank you, this is why I admire you so much Sango" Miroku smiled a her "I wish I had a sibling to care for and love like you do."

"You have never told me about your life and backround" she said "You know all about mine and yet, you know all about me."

"You want to know about my past?"

Sango nodded.

"Well alright," he started " I was raised to only know my father and Moshu. i never knew my mother and my father said that she had died at by birth. I trained with both men constantly once i turned 10 and gained my wind tunnel"

"You wernt born with it?" sha asked

"Nope, if i had then everyone in the room would have been sucked up because i wouldnt have had my prayer beeds to hold it back. Anyways, when i was about 12 my father got sucked into his own wind tunnel and I never saw him again but continued to be tought by Moshu on become a monk. I met Hachi not very long after by saving him from a moth demon and he became a loyal friend. Then when my training was done and i was issued a monk I left in search of Naraku, met Inuyasha and Kagome and well, you know the rest from there."

"I my mother died too" Sango said as she wipped a tear from her cheek "She died from some sort of sickness about a year after Kohaku was born. The doctor said that it could of came from the birth but I doubt it. She was fine after he was born. She always used to sing to use when we got hurt" Sango smiled "She was so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you are I bet" Miroku said as he brushed some hair away fom her face.

Sango smiled and moved into his warm embrass.

"Sango, you know how I feel about you, why wont you bare my children?" Miroku flinched; waiting for the smack but suprisingly didnt get one.

"You wind tunnel is gone" she said "Why do you still need one?"

"i dont need one anymore. I want one." he replied

Silence poured into the room and Sango started to get up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked but got no reply and got up as well. Miroku walked over to her and touched her arm "Did i say something?"

"No" she answered

"Then what?"

"I will"

Miroku was confused "You will what?"

"I will bare you a child but on one condtion"

"Whats that?" Miroku smiled

"You cant cheat on me with any girl... EVER!"

He then put his arms around her "I promise you I wont" he kissed her head and hugged her tight. He had always wanted to hear the words she had just told him and he could be happier but then came across a thought._ "If she said that she would bare my children then..."_ He then gropped her hoping that he wouldnt get smack and as he thought he didnt, instead she turned around and staired at him. Miroku felt a tingle up his spine as if something evil might come but instead Sango's hand brushed up against his cheek and kissed him. The feeling of her lips made him even happier and he felt as if he was the luckiest guy in the world.

To Be Continued...


	3. Thinking takes time

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and that makes me sad because if I did...hehehe, I'd have my way!

(AN: ok, I'm gonna tell everyone that I will update atleast every week or close to it so dont worry but I still want ppl to start to read my other Inuyasha fanfic so cheak it out, PLEASE! right now its at 6 chappies)

The forest was quiet as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo walked down a forests path. It was a route that they were all fimillar with. They were all headed to Kaede's village.

The sun felt warm on Kagome's neck as she walked into the opening of the village. It was full of people walking around and farming as usual. She looked down at Shippo sleeping in her arms. He had cried so much because of Miokru ans Sango leaving that he fell asleep. _"Oh, he looks so cute when he is asleep"_ she thought.

"Why have ye come back?" The old miko asked them

Kagome held out the Shikon no Tama.

"Ah i have seen ye finished the jewel. That is wonderful!"

"Naraku is dead too" Kagome added

"That is good. My sister should be happy in the underworld, but what of his incarnations? have they parished too?"

"Kagura is dead becuase Naraku killed her himself and no one knows where Kanna is" Inuyasha said as he took the jewel from Kagome's hand.

"And what will ye do with the jewel now Inuyasha? are ye gonna become a full fledged demon like ye want or are your plans different now?" Kaede asked the hanyou

Inuyasha didnt answer but instead walked out of the hut. Kagome sighed as she watched him leave.

"He is a little touchy on that subjuct now" said Kagome

"Why is that?"

"Because he wants to be able to see me but if he turns demon then he wont be able to because I will leave" she replied as she put Shippo down on a futon

Kaede started to laugh "Do not fret child, I knew from the moment ye two were setting out for the jewel shards that this day would come. Ye two are destend for each other and he will not turn demon. He didn't when Kikyo had asked him not to and he wont now"

Kagome smiled hopfully "Thank you Kaede. you saying this really means a lot to me"

The old woman smiled back and Kagome left the hut. Kagome saw Inuyasha standing by a tree and ran up to him.

"Whats with you?" she asked the hanyou

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you ran you out of the hut when she mentioned the jewel being used and what you were going to do with it"

Inuyasha looked at the jewel in his hand and started to roll it around in his fingers but didnt reply.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome then grabbed the jewel from him.

"Im just still thinking about last night and whats I'm gonna do with it" he then sat down under the tree and Kagome sat next to him.

"If you want I will leave for a while so you can think and take the jewel with me so it wont get itself into trouble" Kagome said as she put her hand on is shoulder.

"No... I dont want you to go"

Kagome then go up "Well to bad" she said with a smile "I have made up my mind already. Im going to go home, take a nice warm bath, do some homework and relax while you think about what you are going to do"

"Kagome..."

"No, you cant stop me and besides, i havent gone home in a while and my mom would like to know that I'm alive" Kagome smiled at him "Dont worry, i'll be back as soon as you figure it out or as soon as i get bored"

Inuyasha got up "Fine, its not like i can stop you anyways"

"Thats right"

"I might as well walk you to the well and make sure you get there alright" he then started walking and looked back "Well are you coming or going?"

Kagome then followed him and soon went back home.

"Kagome your home!" Kagome's mom said happily

"Hi mom"

"Well, has anything new happend in the feudal era?"

"Well me and Inuyasha finaly defeated Naraku"

"Naraku..."Kagome's mom thought "Thats the evil guy right?"

"Right" Kagome said "I new you'd remember"

Kagome's mom hugged her daughter and smiled "So what brings you back here?"

Kagome then sat down at the dinner table "The Shikon no Tama is complete again and its time for Inuyasha to decied what will happen to it do I left so he could think"

Her mom sat next to her "what do you think he will do?"

"I dont know" Kagome sighed "I just hope that he doesnt turn full demon"

Kagome's mom then looked down at Kagome'd left hand and smiled "Whats that?"

"Whats what?"

She then took he daughters hand "This, where did you get this ring? I dont remember you having it before"

Kagome then remembered that sweet night and smiled "It was given to me by...Inuyasha"

Kagome's mom didnt reply and got up and went into the kichen.

"Whats wrong mom?"

"Nothing dear, why do you ask?" her mom then started to do the dishes

"Well because you just suddenly got up and stoped the conversation to do dishes"

"And whats wrong with doing the dishes? They need to be done"

Kagome sighed and went over to her mother and hugged her from behind "OK mom, what ever you say. I'm going to take a bath and then you should be done with the dishes and we can finish our conversation"

"Ok dear"

Kagome walked upstairs to her bathroom. It had really been a while since she was home and she was happy. She walked into the bathroom, ran the hot bath water and took off her clothes. _"I have really have grown up"_ She thought as she tooked at herself in the full lenghted mirror. She stood there in a daze for several minutes until she felt the tub overflow. "Oh crap!" she yelled as she turned the water off and let some drain. She then got in. The feel of warm water against her skin made her body tingle all over and she started to remember the night with Inuyasha again. Remembering that night made her feel like dancing across the room. _"In a way its like he asked me to marry him but only in his way"_ Kagome looked at the ring again and a beautiful smaile came across her face. Would they be married in the future?... the future... that will only come when he makes his choice. _"maybe... maybe i can just keep the Shikon no Tama here in my era and Inuyasha wont have to change at all and we wont have to destory it at all"_ She then looked over the tub and took the jewel from her pocket _"It is beautiful. i would hate to have to destoy it, or maybe we can use it but on something good like world peace or something"_ Kagome found herself thinking of all sorts of things but the one thing that seemed to stick out in her mind the most was Inuyasha.

Soon her bath was over and it was dinner time. Kagome's brother and grandfather came home from their day out together and they were happy to her her as well. They all sat at the dinner table and decussed the day while Kagome's mom et food on the table.

"So did you an Inuyasha fight again?" Sota asked his big sister

Kagome stuck out her tounge "No, he just needs time to think so i left" she replied "Oh and Grampa, i have something that you might want to see for yourself" Kagome then pulled out the Shikon no Tama and showed it to her elder.

"Isn't it magnifisent Sota?" he asked his grandson with great ambition

"Not really" Sota said as it was handed to him "It just looks like a normal rock to me"

"Of course it does to the untrained eye!" the elder yelled

"Hey Kagome?" Sota asked his sister

"Yeah?"

"Well i was thinking..." he started

"Wow thats a first for you Sota" Kagome laughed "Whats next, an idea?"

"Shut up!" he yelled

"Kagome, Sota behave!" Their mom scolded them

"Anyways, since the jewel is here, is it possable for demons to come here and take it?" he finished.

"I dont think so" Kagoem replied "No demon or human has been able to pass though to this era yet, only me and Inuyasha"

Sota sighed "Thats a releaf. I didnt want another rerun of that haunted mask"

Soon they all finished their meal and settled down for the night. Kagome went up to her room and layed on her bed.

"Oh, i have school tomorrow" She complained "I dont want to have to deal with people asking me how i am and how whatever Grampa made up is going" She rolled over on her side "I bet i have a test too"

"Who are you talking to?" said a farmiliar voice. The voice startled Kagome and she turned around.


	4. a sex talk

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha or anybody from it ok! God, i wish that i didnt have to keep on writng this!

(A/N: i know that not much happend in the last chappie but hey, im not a mirical woker and i hope that you liked it anyways! but here is Chapter 4!)

"I thought you were thinking!" She yelled at the hanyou crouching in her window.

Inuyasha jumped off the window sill and walked over to her bed "I still am but i wanted to visit you, is that alright?"

"Inuyasha you are supposed to be thinking by yourself and visiting me isnt going to help you and it will make this prosses longer" Kagome sighed "Why do you need to visit me, you never do unless you want me to come back quicker and i just left today."

Inuyasha walked over and sat on her bed "Kagome..." He then hugged her "I havent decided what i will do yet but i came here because i want to know something"

"What?" she asked

Inuyasha figited "Would you become a hanyou like me?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled

"Why not, then i wouldnt have to protect you all the time"

"Because, 1. i want born like that, 2. i wont be a miko, and 3. i wouldnt be able to live here!" Kagome explained "Honestly Inuyasha, why would you want me to become a hanyou anyways?"

"Because, then i wouldnt change into a demon or a human and you can change instead" Inuyasha frowned "I thought it was a good idea"

"All that time you had to think and thats all you could come up with? Inuyasha, did you really think I'd say yes?" Kagome said as she patted him on the head

"Well i was hoping you'd say yes" He replied has he took her hand off his head "Im hungry, do you have any of that... stuff i like?"

"You mean Ramen?"

"Rayman, yea that stuff can you make some for me?"

Kagome sighed "I really need to study but... ok" She then got up and left.

Inuyasha looked around the room. It hadent changed much since he had last seen it. It was still warm, girly and smelt strongly of Kagome's sent._ "I wonder what she keeps in here?"_ Inuyasha thought as he got up to rummage though her things _"This place is so big to sleep in, she has to keep something interesting in here"_ He then started to look though her closet but only found old, small clothes, old plushies, books and papers. He then looked under her bed and through her desk but still didnt find anything interesting and almost all the thing she had he could recegnize until her got to her dresser. _"I have looked though everything but this... i hope willl be interesting enough..."_ Inuyasha opened the bottom drawer and found pants and shirts that he had never seen before but still found no interest in the things. He then opened up the middle drawer and found what looked like more smaller clothed shirts and short and long skirts of all colors and still found no intrest in the things and soon her got to the top drawer. There he found bras, socks and panties and since he is male... of course he found an intrest in this. Inuyasha started to laugh _"I dont know why i think these are funny but i do"_ he thought "Miroku would get a kick out of these" he said as he held up a pair of pink flowered panties but something else cought his eye, a small box at the bottom of the undergarments._ "Whats this?" _Inuyasha pick up the box and examined it. It had a picture of a man and a woman kissing on the front but of course he couldnt read the writing. (A/N: what you are probably thinking is correct but no, this wont turn dirty - ). Inuyasha then started shaking the box to his ear and heard something inside but before he could open it Kagome came in the room with a steaming cup of Ramen.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she put his food down on her desk

Inuyasha then hid the small box behind his back "Nothing"

"It doesnt look like nothing. Why is my top drawer open and what do you have behind your back?" she asked as she started to walk towards him. Kagome then grabbed the little box from him and her face turned pale "Oh man" she blushed

"What is that?" he asked "And why is your face red?"

"Its nothing!" she yelled as she moved him and stuffed the box back inside the dresser "What were you doing looking through my panty drawer you pervert!"

"I was just looking!"

"Lier, you werent looking through my things and had no reason for it!"

"I was just wondering what you had this your room, is that a crime!"

"In fact it is Inuyasha now you are not to ever do that again!"

"Fine, i dont was to look through your things anyways. Its not like i found anything interesting except for that box that you wont tell me about!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat on her bed "And why wont you tell me about it? Its it bad? Will it hurt me if i know?"

"No, i just dont want to explain it" Kagome replied.

It was quiet for a while and Kagome was still mad. She watched Inuyasha eat his food and pondered. _"He does deserve to know what they are... after all..."_ she thought as she looked at the dresser.

"Inuyasha" she asked

"Mmhhh?" he replied as he slerped his noodles

"Do you really want to know what they are?"

"Mummhumm" He answered (A/N: that was a yes)

Kagome sighed "Ok, I'll tell you what they are"

Inuyasha swallowed his food "ok"

"Alright, ummm... they are these...umm... long rubber things that men put on something when you do something"

"... that doesnt tell me much" Inuyasha said with a weird face

Kagome growned " do i really have to tell you all of it?"

"Yes"

Kagome took a big breath "oookkk... you put them on... ok you know what seporates girls from boys right?"

Inuyasha cocked his head "Yeah"

"Ok, tha gets us somewhere, guys put these things on their...yeah, you get it right?"

"I think but why would guys do that and if they are for guys then why do you have them and why are they so embarrasing to you?" he asked

"Well, im not finished yet. Ok they put these things on their.. yeah when they are going to... mate. Now do you get it?"

"That still doesnt explain why you have them" Inuyasha said now starting to look angry

" Well my mom made me buy them about a couple monthes ago because of... well she doesnt really trust us anymore" Kagome started to turn crimson

" Why not?"

"Because she's a mom!"

"Ok so let me put this together. Guys put these long rubber things on their manhood when they mate"

"Yeah"

"But why would they do that?"

Kagome started to get mad "Because, it makes it so that the sperm doesnt come out and the girl doesnt get pregnent"

" Oh, i get it!" Inuyasha shouted as he finished his food

" Good now can we drop this subject... its kind of awkward to talk about" Kagome said as she looked at her feet.

Inuyasha smiled evily "So..."

"NO!"

"What?" Inuyasha said startled

" I thought that you were thinking about..."

" about?... oh no i wasnt going to suggest anything, feh, Im not like Koga" Inuyasha replied

"So what were you going to say then?" Kagome layed down on her bed "I still need to study and i think i should tell my mom that your here"

"Ok, i was going to say that... i cant remember now" Inuyasha layed down next to her and looked at her.

" what?" she asked softly

" nothing, i didnt say anything"

" your looking at me though"

" So, would you rather have me look at the wall?"

"... no"

"Ok then, why are you complaining?"

Kagome rolled back over to her side "Im not"

Inuyasha then put his arm around her waist and layed next to her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked

"Yea?"

" I was just thinking about the other night"

"What about it?"

"... well, i dont know, it just that you have changed a lot since i first me you and that night you just seemed so ... calm and happy to be with me"

"So"

"Its just that we have been though so much together and now your saying that you want to be with me forever. Its just weird thats all"

Inuyasha didnt reply and just layed there silent.

Kagome leaned into his warm embrace "Im so happy to be with you Inuyasha what i cant think of anything else i would rather do"

Inuyasha smiled "Me too Kagome, me too"

"What do you think Miroku and Sango are doing?" Kagome asked him

" Feh, Miroku is proabably dead from being smacked so many times my now"

"No, they have been alone together before and he didnt do anything. You remeber Mt. Hakurai?"

"Yea, how can i forget" he snorted "I will never forget those god damn Band of Seven. They took us so long to beat and they almost killed you guys!"

"But they didnt and thats all that matters" Kagome then got up and looked at him "I was wondering, are you gonna stay here all night?"

"I dont know, would your mom let me?"

"Probably not but i will check if she will when i tell her that your here" Kagome then got off the bed and left once again.

Inuyasha amiled at himself _"I dont think that i have ever been so happy before. Even when i was with Kikyo i was always uptight about thing but now... I'm just happy"_

Kagome walked down stairs and saw her mother sitting in the livingroom watching TV with Sota. "Mom, can i talk with you please?"

Kagome's mom looked up "Sure"

They both went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What is it?" her mother asked

"Well, we never really got to finish what we were talking about earlier" Kagome replied

"Oh, what were we talking about?"

"Mom, you never forget things, you know what we were talking about"

Her mother sighed "I know it just that i was hoping that this day would never come"

"Why, whats wrong"

Her mom then took her daughters left hand "Nothings wrong dear. Do you see what this ring symbolizes?"

"I know what it symbolizes but why..?"

"Because i dont want to lose you Kagome. You are my first child and you will leave eventually but i never figued that it would be this soon"

"Mom im not leaving you, its just a ring of true affection Im not marrying him yet"

"But Kagome, thats still what it mutually symbolizes"

Kagome sighed "i know but I'm only 16 and that wont be for a very long time so i dont understand why your like this now"

"I just realized the reality of it all, thats all"

"Oh, im sorry" Kagome said

" Why, its not your fault"

"I know but, i also have a question to that i already think i know the answer to"

"Ok, what is it?" Her mom asked

" Well frist off Inuyasha is here"

"I know, i heard you guys arguing"

"... oh, well we wants to saty the night with me but i already told him that you'd say..."

"Fine"

"wait what?" Kagome asked dumbfounded

" i said fine. i do trust you two"

"Oh, ok thank you mom"

Kagomes mom smiled "Your welcome"

Kagome then walked back though her bedroom door and saw Inuyasha siting in the sam spot that he was in when she left.

"Good, your not looking through my things again" she said

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked

"She said that it was ok if you stayed here tonight"

"Ok, thats unexpected"

"Yeah, i know" Kagome replied "well since tomorrow is saturday i guess i dont have to study so what do you want to do?"

"I dont know, what is there to do in he future?" he asked as he got up

Kagome thought about it for a while _"I dont want to take him to the movies because i think that it might make him attack the screen and that will draw attention, we just ate so going out to eat is out... we could go to the park but that really wont intrest him."_

"Nothing that would really intrest you" she replied plainly "And besides, i really dont think that it'd be a good idea to bring you out"

"So then do you want to sleep?"

" Not really, how about we play a game"

"Ok, what kind of game?"

"i know, we can play truth or dare!"

"Ok, thats that?" Inuyasha scratched his head

" Basically i will ask you truth or dare and you pick one and what ever you pick i will either ask you something that you have to tell the truth to or you will do whatever i tell you to do and when it is your turn i will also answer something or do something"

"Thats sounds weird but ok, i'll play that with you"

Kagome sat on her bed and Inuyasha did the same "Ok i will go first so you can get an idea" she said making herself comfertable.

"alright then ask me"

" Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

To Be Continued...

(A/N: Ok, i was wondering if all of you would mind if a lemon was put in here because i am planning on one and if it bothers you people that i would put one then i will host it on my Vampire Freaks homepage and you can read it there but if not then the i will change the rating and put it in. just review me the answer)


	5. The night of eternal passion

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: everyone knows that i dont own Inuyasha but i do own this story i made! and if anyone besides the maker of Inuyasha was to copy it, I'd kill um!

(A/N: ok, i know that i said that i would update every week and then the next day i updated again and I'll tell yeah, that really was you peoples doing. Oh i have realized that the more reviews that i get, the more i write and the more ideas i get. Seriously! you reviewing makes me WANT to write more and better. Also, if you would like me to put something in the story i would apprerisate you e-mailing me the idea and not putting on review. Arigato!)

Kagome sat on her bed and Inuyasha did the same "Ok i will go first so you can get an idea" she said making herself comfertable.

"alright then ask me"

" Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while until he got it _"I think that i"ll play it save and pick truth"_

"Well, dont make this all day!" Kagome said looking bored

"Ok, truth"

"Tell me Inuyasha," Kagome started " Do you miss Kikyo now that she is back in the underworld?"

Inuyasha looked sick _"What should i say?"_

"And i remind you that you have to tell the truth!" Kagome said evily

"I know, I know... Truthfully Kagome i do and i dont"

"What does that mean?" she asked as if now irritated

" well i do miss her because when she want dead she was a lot nicer and i dont because i was sick of her trying to drag me into hell" Inuyasha replied, trying to make it sould as if her didnt care.

"Oh, ok" Kagome said "Do you undersatand how that game goes now?"

"Yeah, i think so" Inuyasha answered "Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah"

"OK, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"dare" she said profoundly

"Ok, now i dare you to do something and you have to right?"

"Yep"

" Then i dare you to...ummm i dont know" Inuyasha said irritated " i cant think of a good dare at all"

"Then i guess i dont have to do anything" Kagome laughed

"Thats not fair though you have to do something!"

"Well then you have to dare me something!"

Inuyasha then got an evil smile " i know..."

"what... Inuyasha dont make it too bad" Kagome hesitated

"Kagome, i dare you to tell your mother that we are to mate tonight" Inuyasha said with a smile

"No!" Kagome shouted

"But i dare you, you have to"

"No Inuyasha, then she would kick you out and you wouldnt be able to stay over again" Kagome said "And besides, its not true anyways, I'd be lying and my mom hates people who lie"

"Oh, but come on!" Inuyasha whinned

"No, now dare me something different"

Inuyasha started to pout "I dont like this game anymore, i quit"

"your such a poor sport Inuyasha, just dare me something different" Kagome insisted

"No, forget it!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Fine, then i dare you to mate with me tonight!" he shouted

Kagome's then turned pale. _"Oh i hope my mom didn't hear that"_ she thought and closed her eyes. The girls tention started to grow inside of her at every thought of even starting the game and wished that she was alone.

"Thats it Inuyasha" slowly Kagome said "This game has ended, no more, all done"

"But..."

"No, no just... leave the room for a moment and i will call you in, in a moment" Kagome replied.

The hanyou did as he was told and left the room.

Kagome then jumped on her bed, stuffed her head in her pillow and started to scream.

Inuyasha's ears picked up at this abnormal sound and scowled "Feh, she did have to do that"

Kagome then opened the door "You may come in how" she then left the room with her bed clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm going in the bathroom to change into my night clothes" she then disappeared into the bathroom bt came back out shortly.

Inuyasha went in the room and sat on the floor "So... no more game?"

"No more" Kagome replied as she sat on her bed, her tension still visible "Now, I'm going to bed. If you are gonna sleep to then you may but to only sleep. Thats all"

Inuyasha scowled at the idea "Fine but i dont understand why you dont trust me. You know, just to prove to you that i really wasnt going to do anything i wouldnt even sleep in your bed, i will sleep on the floor"

"Fine" Kagome replied as she got up to turn off the light "Good night Inuyasha" she then turned off the light and went into her bed and soon fell asleep.

A couple of hours passed and Inuyasha's stomach started to turn with guilt_ "Maybe i was kind of... mean"_ he thought as he went over to her windowsill _"Maybe it would be better if I went home instead... no, that wont do anything, she will think that i got really mad. Actually I'm not mad at all..."_ Inuyasha eyes gazed down at the sleeping and a smile creeped on his lips _"Truthfully though, I do wish that could own her. Kagome is so beautiful, espcaially went she sleeps because then she is not yelling at me or sitting me" _he then sat down _"I do love her, i know it now and yet, i still dont know exaclty what to do with the Shikon no Tama" _Inuyasha heart then stated to beat harder _"God I want to be with her, in that bed but i know that she will be mad if i sleep there" _Inuyasha then felt a strange feeling surge thoughout his body and he knew what was going on _"Ah shit! not now, not here!"_ He then closed his eyes _"I have always been able to keep my urges under control but now it seems different. I know how Kagome feels and she has excepted my mothers ring and i just want her to feel... to feel good"_ he opened his eyes and looked at her again "But... but maybe it is worth a shot" he wispered to himself and he left the windowsill and stood next to her bed. Inuyasha began to carress her raven black hair and felt his hands tremble with fear _"I hope she doesnt reject me and get angry"_

Kagome then opened her eyes and looked at him confused "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked; still half asleep.

Inuyasha hesitated with his words "Kagome... I .. I want to..I want you"

Kagome rubbed her eyes "Well i can see that or else you would be at my bedside talking to me" she replied "So what do you want?"

Inuyasha's heart started to beat louder and harder and the temptation rampaged though it hanyou body "You, Kagome" and before she could answer he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Kagome, still not aware of what was going on, started to apply pressure on his chest to try and make him stop until he did.

"Inuyasha..."  
"Kagome, I want you to become my mate" as his face became crimson red

"What...Why?" she asked confused

Inuyasha smiled "Because I love you Kagome" he said and he kissed her again but this time she didnt stop him. Inuyasha put his left hand under her back and tilted her forward to deepen the kiss.

_"This isn't a dream"_ a drowsy Kagome thought as Inuyasha continued to kiss her and slowly drifted down to her neck _"I cant believe this is happening"_ Kagome made a little moan as Inuyasha started to lick her collor bone. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly

He picked his head up and looked into her eyes "Yeah?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Inuyasha smiled "Only if you want to" he replied softly "I dont wanna make you do anything that you dont wanna do"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed "I dont know if i want to" she then looked over at her clock _"its 2:34 in the morning, everyone has to be asleep"_

"So do you want to?" he asked

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet" Kagome replied as she moved over to the middle of the bed so that Inuyasha had space to sit better.

"If you dont want to then we dont have to Kagome" Inuyasha said as he moved closeer to her on the bed

"I didnt say that I didnt want to"

"So then you do?" Inuyasha smiled

"...kind of but I'm just not sure if it is the best thing to do, we have our whole life to do this" Kagome then started to get mad at herself _"Oh Inuyasha, I do really want to but I dont wanna give up something so priceless if we are not going to be together forever"_

"Kagome... The reason that I want to do this is because I love you and want to make you mine, so that no one can have you but me. I promise that I wont hurt you" Inuyasha said as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

Kagome then grabbed his chin and pulled his face over to her and without warning her lips landed on his _"I know this cant be a dream!"_. She opened her mouth a little and slid her tongue across his lower lip. She asked for entry and he let her. His mouth dropped open and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her towards him so that her breasts pushed against his chest and kissed her softly and soon he then took off his kimomo and shirt.

Inuyasha moved so that he could lay on top of her but their lips remainded locked _"Damn, why do i feel so pissed at her clothes? I just want o rip them off and beat the hell out of them! ah but i better not, she would be mad"_. He raised Kagome's shirt and put a hand on her breast. Then he slowly slipped her shirt over her head exposing her bare breasts. He gazed deeply into her eyes wondering what she was thinking.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said cautiously, "you know that once we do this there is no turning away, you will be mine for life." He said as if he wasn't sure that she would want to keep going

"Inuyasha," she looked at him with love filled eyes, "I don't care, because I love you. I want to be with yout for the rest of my life, that is why I'm doing this."

He looked straight into her eyes. And for one second, just one second, he thought her saw her soul. He shook his head and smiled at her. He loved her so much. All he wanted to do was love and protect her. "Kagome so your sure about this?"

Kagome knodded

He leaned in towards her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He parted his mouth to nibble her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and he entered. He plunged his tongue in her mouth and wrap his arms around her and continued to kiss her passonatly. His hands started to roam all over Kagome's body, touching everything and anything he wish _"God i have been wanting to do this for such a long time"_.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a gental smile

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I love you too Kagome Higurashi"

He bent his head and started kissing her neck then slowly moved down. When he reached her breasts he looked up at her and then moved the blankets off them both and removed her pajama pants and her little blue panties.

"Kagome I promise I won't hurt you." Inuyasha then started to enter her body. He looked at Kagome. Her eyes were tightly shut as if she was waiting for the worst. Inuyasha frowned at this_ "I told her i wouldnt hurt her"_

He thrust himself into her body and found the barrier and broke it. With that Kagome let aout a tiny scream of pain.

"Stop!" she yelled

Inuyasha did as he was told and looked at her "What is it?" he asked worriedly

"It hurts" Kagome said looking sad

"I'm sorry, do you want to stop?"

"No, just try and do it fast"

Inuyasha chuckled inside _"With pleasure"_ and with that he thrusted himself into her as fast as he could. She slowly got the feel of him inside of her body. He continued to thrust himself inside of her rocking back and forth.

Kagome arched her back with great pleasure and soon she started to feel something strange grow thoughout her body. It was a warm and tingly feeling that felt so good _"God, I know this isn't a dream!"_.

Inuyasha was now at his peak but he wouldn't let go until Kagome was ready and he knew that she was nearing.

He thrust himself in her a few more times until he knew she reached her climax. Kagome felt a rush of excitement burn thoughout her body and her back arched higher then ever and suddenly without warning she let out a small yell of pleasure.

A panting Inuyasha then took himself out of her and kissed her on the neck gentally "My God I love you Kagome" He wispered to her.

"In..Inuyasha," Kagome said exhaustely

"Yeah?"

"I'm..I'm tired now, Can we just sleep now?" she asked him as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled "Yes Kagome, we will sleep now" Inuyasha then layed down next to her and pulled the blankets over them _"I now own you and will forever... my mate"_ he thought before slowly drifting into sleep.

(A/N: I'm sorry that i didnt do more but when you always have adults around its kind of hard.)

To Be Continued...


	6. Goodbye Brother

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: No I dont own Inuyasha and i think we all know this!

(A/N: Ok, let me just give you the rundown of what just happend so everyone is clear on this if they didnt read the lemon. Inuyasha is saying over Kagome's house for the night because... i dont know my guess is he is lonely and feels that he doesnt have a purpose since Naraku is dead. They played a game of truth or dare that didint last very long because Inuyasha is stuborn and couldnt figure out that if Kagome went thought with the dare thn she would get her butt whoped! Then Kagome got mad and went to sleep while Inuyasha dwelled because he wanted to finish the game but soon he wasnt dwelling anymore he was fawning over Kagome which made him want to make her his mate so then he got the balls to kind of ask her and she excepted and well, to be very blunt they had sex and then went to bed.

Enjoy)

Soon after the couples night of bliss, Kagome woke up. The raven haired girl woke up to fine Inuyasha sleeping soundly next to her and smiled. She then looked at her clock _"It's 10:39am... Oh crap I over slept!" _Kagome started to panic in fear that her mom would wake her up and fine then in a very unpresentable state and would freak out. Kagome got up and found her shirt on the side of her bed and her pajama on top of her desk chair and had no clue where her panties went so she just put a new pair on.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted to the sleeping hanyou as she shook him gentaly

Inuyasha tossed and turned, aving his arms like a maniac "No Kagome, I'm tired, leave me alone!"

"No Inuyasha, my mom might check on us becuase we overslept! get up!" Kagome then threw his clothes at him and quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Inuyasha layed there half sleep and in a daze. He then rolled over and pouted "I dont wanna get up "He said to himself as he looked at his clothes "I'm comfertable like this"

Kagome then cme back into the room to fine that he had made no progress "INUYASHA!" she yelled

"What!"

"Get your clothes on now! my mom is coming to check on us!"

(A/N: by the way, all this has happend to me before XD I feel the pain!)

Inuyasha then finally did as he was told and got his clothes on while Kagome turned around.

"Honestly Kagome, I dont see why you would turn around" Inuyasha said as he put on his red kimono from the fire rat "You are my mate now"

"I know but is just... I need to get used to this" She replied "Are you done?"

"Yeah" he sighed

Kagome then handed him a hair brush but Inuyasha just looked at it confused.

"Whats this?" he asked

"A hair brush" she replied

"What is it for?"

"To brush your hair"

"Why?"

"So you look presentable for breakfest" Kagome answered kind of annoyed.

She then took the brush away, sat him on the bed and started to brush his hair.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted as she hit a knot

"Im sorry Inuyasha but your hair has knots that will be brushed though" Kagome said as she brushed though the knot "Suck it up, your big boy"

"I'm not a boy!" he shouted

"Why not?" Kagome stoped and looked at him

"Because...I'm a man now" he said as he turned a little red

Kagome crossed her arms "How come?"

"Kagome," said a irritated Inuyasha "Tell me, do you even remember last night?"

Kagome blushed and went back to his long silvery hair "Yeah"

"Alright then, once a guy mates he is turned into a man" Inuyasha said proudly yet quietly

Suddenly there was a knock on the door " Kagome?" he mother called

"Yeah mom, you can come in. I'm just brushing Inuyasha's hair" Kagome called back and her mom opened the door.

She smiled "Breakfest is ready dear"

"Thanks mom" Kagome replied

"So Inuyasha, did you sleep well?" the mother asked

"Yeah, I slept very well" Inuyasha replied as he hide the facts of the night

"Well thats nice" Kagome's mom said as went to shut the door "Kagome, remember not to take to long"

"Yeah mom"

Kagome's mom then left the room in silence.

Soon Kagome was done brushing Inuyasha's hair and they went down to breakfest.

It was a crip and beautiful morning in to feutal era as Miroku and Sango woke up together on the floor of Sango's hut. Sango wobbled a little as she stood up to tend to Kohaku.

It had been a few days and the boy still hadn't woke up and Sango was in fear that he might never awake from his dreams. The Exterminator stroked her brothers hair _"Oh Kohaku, please wake up"_ She then changed his bloodied bandages and threw the old ones out. Kiara meowed and jumped up on the bed the boy was laying on. Sango pet her feline friend and then looked at Miroku on the floor _"Somehow I doubt that he is still asleep. Normally he wakes up before me. What are you scamming Miroku?"_ Sango then walked into one of the other rooms and peeked behind the curtain that seporated the to rooms and shouted " Oh no, i may never be able to put on this shirt by myself!"

Suddenly Miroku opened his eyes and quickly stood up and ran to Sango's aid.

"Hah! I knew you were not sleeping!" Sango laughed

Miroku frowned "That wasnt nice Sango"

"Well you shouldn't fake sleeping" Sango said as she left the room.

"That still want very nice" Miroku repeated "So how is Kohaku's wounds?"

"They really havent changed much" Sango replied as she hung her head

"They are still open?"

Sango sighed "Yes, they just wont close, i have used everything i could think of, I have used Kagome's supplies and i have gathered some herbs that could heal wounds faster and nothing seems to work!"

"I guess if you have tried everything then all we can do is wait. What will happen to Kohaku is now up to fate" Miroku then wrapped his hands around Sango's slender waist and embraces her tightly "I'm sorry Sango"

"Its ok Miroku, I do understand how this will end but i just cant bare to admit it to myself" Sango dark brown eyes started to fill with tears "He is my only kin left and if he dies then i will be left. Out of all of the village i am the only one left, you dont know how i feel"

"I do. I am also the only one of my kin as well" Miroku started to stroke her back gentally

"But out of a whole village?"

"No, but still i do feel your pain" Miroku said quietly as he let her go.

Sango then walked around into the other room where her brother layed.

"How do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" She asked the monk

"Probably fine, i wouldnt imagin any less from them" he replied

"I do kind of miss them all"

"So why not go visit them all?"

"I cant leave Kohaku here alone!" Sango yelled

"Yeah, i forgot about that...hummm I think i will find us some food, are you hungry?" Miroku asked

"Kind of"

"Ok then, I will be back" Miroku then left the room

Sango looked at her brother sadly _"I know you will never wake up Kohaku. You will sleep soundly forever" _a tear then trickeled down her face as she matted his hair. The tear slowly fell off her face and dropped on to his _"I dont know what to do now? I have Miroku and thats it. It is probably selfesh for me to cry think this. I knew this was going to happen. I said it before i left, that if Kohaku was to die that i would except it and i would go on with life but now that this is real, i dont know what to do"_

Sango then checked Kohaku's pulse. It was slow and it felt as if it was becoming slower.

"hang in there Kohaku" she whispered to her brother. Suddenly she felt his heart beat quicken up_ "What? Whats going on?"_ and then it stopped _"Kohaku? whats wrong?"_ Sango started to panic "KOHAKU!"

Miroku then ran in the hut "Whats wrong Sango?" he said panting. He gazed upon her tear stained face and realized what had happen _"Oh no, Sango!" _ the then ran to the crying girl and held her once again in his arms "Im so sorry Sango"

"It's all my fault Miroku!" Sango cried into his shirt "If only i hadnt let him stay with Naraku, If i only got him back!"

"Sango its not your fault, you didnt kill him, a demon did" Miroku said comferdingly

"But i let it happen!"she sobbed uncontrollably

"No you didnt Sango, you couldnt have prevented it" Miroku then pulled her slowly off of him and looked into her eyes "I dont think that Kohaku would have wanted you to cry over him like you are now. I think that her would want you to be happy, now i think it is time for us to make him a final resting place"

Sango knodded. Miroku then picked up the boys body and carried him outside to an already dug grave.

"How come it is already dug?" Sango asked suspisiouly

"I didnt it just in case this might happen" Miroku replied as he placed the boy in the dark and dirty hole "You knew that i was going to, i told you yesterday"

Sango then recalled the scenes from the day before

-_Flashback_-

Sango and Miroku were standing by the still living Kohaku. Miroku's hands were on her sholder and he had a serious look on his face.

"Sango, Im going to dig a grave for Kohaku"

"Why? he is not dead yet" she replied kind of scared

"Just in case he does, i would like to be prepared for the worst"

Sango understood. She knew also that it was very unlikly for him to live so she knodded.

-_End Flashbck_-

"yeah" Sango said as she understood.

The ceremony soon ended and it started to rain. Sango knelt there in the pouring rain and staired down at her brothers grave. Raindrops fell softly all around her and on her. He clothes were soked but she didn't care. She had been there for about 2 hours now and she didnt look like she was going to move anytime soon. Miroku stod in the doorway looking at his love. He had tryed to get her to move but she just put up a fight so he gave up. He didnt feel like having a limb ripped off by the depressed girl.

_"I hope she comes in soon. Its getting late and she hasnt eaten all day"_ Miroku thought as he looked at her with pitty _"I have to do something, she could get deathly sick!"_

"Sango!" he called out to her but reseaved no answer "Sango please come in. Your gonna get sick!"

Still she didn't show any sign of moving at all "Dammit Sango!" he yelled at her "Stop dwelling on this! your going to get sick and you need to come in! Kohaku is dead and nobody can change that but i really dont think that he would want you so get yourself very sick because of it"

Though it looked as though Sango want listening to Miroku's words, she was and she regreted it deepfully.

"Remember when i told you that you were one of the strongest people that i know! I ment it but right now you are proving me wrong! Do you want to look weak? Do you want to get sick? Do you want me to just get up and leave you like this because right now i cant handle the person that i deeply love getting so sick that i cant do anything either! It would be my fault! it would be my carelessness!" Miroku then felt tears forming in his eyes as he preached to her "You couldnt of have prevented Kohaku's death! Sango, he was killed by a demon. You couldnt have possably been able to know about the attack when it happened! Sango please, come inside!" Miroku then ran out side and looked at her. It looked as though she was sleeping but it was obvious that she wasnt. Miroku then picked up the soaking wet girl and brought her inside. He layed her on the bed that Kohaku once layed and tried to dry her off with a couple of towels that Kagome had given him. Sango stared at him calmly as he quickly dried the body that he could get to. He didnt dar to remove any of her clothes to dry her.

"Miroku?" she said in a meek voice "Why are you crying?"

"Because Sango" He replied as he continued to dry her "I do not want anything to happen to you"

"Why?"

"Because," He then looked into her soft brown eyes "I love you Sango"

Sango smiled and took his hand "I can finish myself"

Miroku then gave her the towels and she went into the other room. Miroku sighed in releaf as he watched her go. He did mean what he had told her. All of it. He did love her and would always stay by her side.


	7. Shippo Captured!

(A/N: Thankz for all the reviews -cries- you people make so sooooooooo happy! But, i think that we all are pretty sad that Kohaku died -knodds- yes yes, im sorry but better things will come. No i wont put another lemon in it no matter how tempting it is but it was a bitch to write in when there were parents around. well, the fic must go on!)

Shippo sat staring blissfuly at a shimmering blue stream. He pondered silently ans he watched the fish swim peacfully. He sighed _"I wondered when Kagome and Inuyasha will be back. It has been so quiet here since everyone broke up. i miss them"_ He them stood up and streched. He sniffed the air for a farmillir sent but his nose failed him and he frowned. _"Maybe i should wait for them at the well"_ but suddenly he remembered what the old miko told him...

-FlashBack-

Shippo sat on the floor and watched Kaede sweep her floor and whinned "I'm bored!"

Keade, annoyed at the kitsune, stopped sweeping and glared at him "Then why not help around the village?"

"I dont want to!"

"Then what do ye want to do?" she sighed

Shippo thought for a moment "I dont know, no one really askes me that"

"I cant imagin why..." she said sarcastically

"I want Inuyasha and Kagome to hurry up and come back!" Shippo yelled sadly "I miss them"

"Well, complaining about it wound make them come any quicker" she replied as she continued to sweep once more.

Shippo then got up and started out the door "Well, then i guess i will stop complaining and see if they have come back yet... Maybe then i will find something to do" The boy then left towards the well.

-End FlashBack-

Shippo then scowled _"No body wants me around"_ He then jumped up and walked up to the well to sit and wait there. As Shippo walked peacefully to the well he smelt something odd. Something or someone he knew was in the area but whether they were his friends or foes he wasnt sure about. He slowly started to walk towards the smell, sniffing as he walked. Whatever it was, it was waiting for him.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at her dinning table along with the rest of Kagome's household waiting patently for Kagome's mother to bring the breakfest.

"When will we get to eat" Inuyasha said as he fidgeted in his chair "She said the food was done"

"Be patient Inuyasha. The food will come" Kagome scolded the hanyou

Suddenly as Kagome said those words, her mother appeared in the dinning room with 2 plates of food; one in each hand.

"You see, I told you" Kagome smiled.

Kagome's mom then placed one plate in front of Inuyasha and one plate in front of Kagome.

"Where's our food?" the elder asked loudly

"Yeah, why do they get their food first? We have been waiting longer then them" Sota chimed in.

The mother smiled "In a minute, i can only get 2 plates at a time" she said and disappeared into the kitchen once more.

Soon everyone had eaten their food and cleaned their plates and Inuyasha waited at Kagome's front door impatiently.

"Come on Kagome!" he shouted up her stairs "I dont got all day!"

"Oh chill it Inuyasha, im coming!" the girl shouted back as she ran down the stairs with her yellow bag in hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep" Kagome smiled "Lets go" they then headed out the front door but Kagome's mom had stoped them.

"So, did you have a good time here Inuyasha?" she asked as she smiled

Inuyasha hesitated "Yeaahh, i guess"

"Good, well you two have a good time and Kagome.."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get too dirty and have fun"

Kagome then hugged her mother and they left for the well.

Before Kagome jumped in Inuyasha stopped her "Do you think that she supspected anything?" he asked kind of worriedly

Kagome frowned "I honestly dont know, I hope not!"

Inuyasha knodded "Yeah, me too"

Kagome then jumped into the well along with Inuyasha following close behind.

In the Slayers Village, Sango and Miroku where about to leave.

"You sure that you want to do this?" Miroku asked "I mean, we just got here 4 days ago"

Sango smiled heartfully "Yes, i need some time away from this place just for a little while"

"So then where are we going to go?"

Sango sighed and thought of the little kitsune crying as they left "To Kaede's village"

"You wish to visit them dont you?"

Sango looked down "Yeah, i feel kind of guilty. Poor Shippo crying when we left and i do kind of miss Inuyasha and Kagome's fights"

They both then walked down the forests path to see their comrades.

_"Where... where am I?" _Shippo thought as he continued to walk. The forset trees started to thinken and he walked silently. The sent became stronger as he walked. _"I wonder who this person is?"_ Shippo walked for about a half hour until he saw the person. It was a boy; about 14 years of age with long black hair, dark green eyes and a kimono of black flowers and a twisted blue dragon climbing up the side. "Who are you?" Shippo asked, not recognizing the boy.

The boy grasped him long sword on his left side "I am Semiomaru, how are you to ask?"

"My name is Shippo, are you a demon?" Shippo asked as he scanned the boy up and down with his eyes.

"Yes, I am the youngest son of the great python demon lord Pyrogin" The boy scowled as he let go of his sword.

_"Why do i think i know this kid?" _Shippo thought as he sniffed the air once more _"His name doesnt sound firmilliar and his father doesnt either and yet, he smell is one i can remember"_ Shippo smiled at the boy "Why are you here?"

"I am looking for a young miko that is carring the Shikon no Tama" he stated.

Shippo felt a nasty feeling in his throat _"Oh no, not another one!"_

"I have been set out to find the Shikon no Tama and bring it back to my father and once i do that then i will become a great python worrior and gain the respect of my father" Semiomaru continued "Do you know where i could find it?"

Shippo hestiated for a moment and while shaking "Nope... never heard of it!" Shippo then started to run the other way but the boy quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed ahold of the kitsunes tail before he could run away.

"I dispise liers" the python demon said camly

"Hhhow do you know im lying to you" Shippo studdered as he tryed to wiggle out of the kids grip.

"Because fox demon, everyone knows about the jewel and everyone knows that it has finally become whole not to long ago." he then held Shippo high above his head "so it would be quite unbelieveable for you not to know"

Shippo felt a shiver run from his head to his feet as he looked into the demons eyes _"Whats gonna happen to me?"_

Semiomaru sighed as he looked at Shippo continue to struggle "You know that it is useless to stuggle, You're not going to get out of my grip." The then thought for a moment "So, now are you going to tell me where the jewel is?"

"NO!" Shippo yelled

Semiomaru shook his head "Then i'm just going to have to take you hostage until you tell me"

Shippo became scared out of his mind _"Oh no, what am i going to do now?"_

Inuyasha had jumped out of the bone eaters well almost as suddenly as Kagome did. The sun curessed his hair gentaly and warmingly and he felt a safe sence fall over him. It was nice to be home and not to feel paranoid. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome smiled back "Whats the smile for?"

Inuyasha gentaly huged her "Just admiring my mate"

Kagome blushed "I think we should get going"

Inuyasha then let go of her and they both started to walked slowly to Kaede's village but no sooner then a minute Inuyasha could smell Shippo and his fear "Kagome, Shippo's in trouble"

"How do you know?"

"Because, i can smell his fear and he is not too fare from here" Inuyasha knelled down "Get on"

Kagome knodded and did as she was told and they were off. Inuyasha could smell Shippo's sent very strongly as he ran through the woods but he could also smell another presense near by. He could smell a demon with a very strong demonic aura surrounding him. "Kagome i think this is big"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i think that who ever is wiith Shippo is very dangerous. I can feel this demonic aura very strongly"

Kagome became confused "But i cant"

"Why not?" he asked as he continued to run

"I dont know, i have always been able to feel the auras of strong demons"

Inuyasha then suddenly stoped.

"Whats wrong" Kagome asked

"The aura is gone and i cant sence Shippo anymore" Inuyasha said blankly

"We're finally here!" Sango said as she looked at the presense of Kaede's village

Miroku sighed in a sence of relief "It seemed to take longer then normal to get here"

They then continued to walk through the village, greating people on the way.

"I bet Shippo will be so happy to see us" Sango said as she stopped in front of the old miko's hut. They both then walked in.

"Well, isn't this a nice suprise" Kaede warmly welcomed the two.

"Nice to see you as well" Miroku replied

"So, what brings ye two back here?" Kaede asked "I thought ye left ye seporate ways to find the young boy Kohaku"

"We did but..." Miroku stopped and looked at Sango as se hung her head.

Kaede knew that expression "It was as i suspected, he id dead is he not?"

Miroku knodded and Kaede frowned "Im so sorry Sango but it was ment to happen eventually"

Sango picked up her head " Where's Shippo?"

"Oh, he went up to the well to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome"

Sango bowed her head "Thank you" and she sadly left. Miroku stood there and shook his head "I'm sorry Keade-sama but she hasnt really been feeling herself"

Keade put her hand up for silence "No need to appoligize my child, she will grieve as long as she needs too"

Miroku then thanked her and left the hut. Miroku then cought up with Sango but didnt say anything to her about what had happened. Keade was right though, Sango needed time to grieve but how long would that take and what would she do in the prosess?

"Sango..." Miroku said as they walked up through the woods "I love you"

Sango stopped and didnt say anything. Miroku then embrassed her tightly "Im sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry so why appoligize?" she said calmly

Miroku didnt answer but just remained holding her_ "What has this done to you Sango? You are no longer yourself since Kohaku died... You are like another person all together. I hope you will go back to your normal self soon" _Miroku thought to himself. He then let go of her and they continued to walk.

When they got to the well they were suprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing there talking to each other.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted to them

Kagome turned and waved to them happly and Miroku and Sango ran up to them.

"Nice seeing you guys again" Inuyasha said plainly as if he almost expacted it

"I see that you two havent changed" Miroku laughed as he looked at Sango. Her face expression didnt change.

Kagome looked at Sango "Whats wrong?"

"Kohaku is dead"

It all became silent for a while. All you could hear was the quiet breeze the blew through their ears and some birds singing.

"I'm so sorry Sango" was all Kagome could manage to say

"How did i figure!" Inuyasha shouted "It was bound to happen"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted "When did it happen?"

"A few days ago" Miroku replied " Sango didnt want to stay at her village for a while so we came in search for you guys and... wait, where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha got off the ground "We think he got involved with another, powerful demon and got kidnapped. Other then that we are clueless"

"So you two dont know where he is?" Sango asked worried

"No, we had followed Shippos sent for a while but when we got to where we think he was, he wasnt there." Kagome said sadly

"But why would someone kidnap Shippo?" Miroku asked

"I have no clue" Inuyasha replied "But apparently this demon could teleport or something because its not common for a sent to just end"

"Well is there any known demons that have the power of teleportation?" Miroku asked

"The Python demons" Sango replied quietly "I have never fought with them but i remember being a little girl and my grandfather talking about them but they really arent a bad croud. I have never heard of them hurting random people let alone kidnapping"

"Well we have a start, do you know where they might live?" Inuyasha asked

Sango shook her head "I dont, im sorry"

"Well we cant just give up hope... maybe they kidnapped him by accident and they might give him back" Kagome said heartfully

"I doubt it" Miroku said " Shippo cant me mistaken easly. I think we should ask people if anyone should know them"

They all knodded.

"Lets ask Keade, maybe she would know" Sango stated "She does know a lot"

"Alright" Inuyasha said and they all walked back towards the village once more.

"The python demon?" the old woman asked "I havent heard of them for years"

"It has to be them" Sango said "They are the only known demons with the power of teleportation"

Keade shook her head "And ye sure it was them," they knodded "Well the last i heard they lived in the mountains in the west"

Inuyasha got up "Thanks"

"Good luck to ye all. They are no easy to defeat, i worn ye" Keade said

"Feh, we defeated Naraku didnt we?" Inuyasha boasted "I think we can handle them"

They then left with the exception of Kagome "Keade i have a question"

"Ay my child, what is it?"

" When me and Inuyasha went in search for Shippo i couldnt sence any demonic aura at all but Inuyasha could. Why could have caused that?"

The old miko eyes the girl slowly "I dont suppose you and Inuyasha have done anything intimate have ye?"

Kagome's eyes widened "Why?"

"Well because child, only one with a pure heart and body can be the wielder of a miko's power and if ye have been depurified then the powers of the miko will have been lifted"

Kagome closed her eyes "No i dont have anymore miko powers?"

"If ye have been intimate then no"

Kagome then turned away "Thanks Keade" Kagome said sort of sadly "That explained a lot" she said then lef the hut.

"What took you so long?" Inuyash snorted "we have been waiting"

"Nothing" Kagome answered "but i do have to talk with you Inuyasha" Kagome then pulled Inuyasha over to the back of a hut leaving Miroku and Sango clueless.

"Whats your problem?" Inuyasha asked at he pulled his sleeve away from her

"I am no longer a miko" Kagome said plainly

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked "What did you do?"

"You mean what did _we_ do" Kagome replied "I wondered why i couldnt sence the demon the took Shippo's demonic aura so i asked Keade. She told me that the only reason that she could see was if i had sex with someone"

"So you are trying to say that because of what we did, you are no longer a miko?"

"Yes"

Inuyasha stomped his foot "Dammit! now what are we going to do? can we bring it back?"

"Not unless you can make me a born again virgin"

Inuyasha then grabed her arm "Well i cant but we cant say anything to the others"

"Why not?"

"Because" Inuyasha blushed "I dont want them knowing our buisness"

Kagome sighed "Ok but they will end up finding out when they see i have no more powers"

They then got back with the group.

"Lets go!" Inuyasha said to them as he continued to walk and soon the rest followed in hope that they would soon find they're lost compnion Shippo.


	8. Enter the Python den

(A/N: again i am going to appologize for the wait for this chapter as well. I have just gotten off groundment from the computer so hopefully my chappies will be updated sooner. Well, in this chapter there will be some japanese words so im just warning you. If you dont know what they mean then... well ask someone who might know. Have a nice read ; )

Chapter 8:

Shippo awoke suddenly in a dark room. He looked around. It appeared as though he was in a cave with moss that surrounded it thoughoutly. Shippo sniffed the air and got a wiff of salt water. _"Where am I?" _he thought as he moved around a bit. He was on a straw mat but why? why would a person with a cold heart as the boy who took him there go to the effort of puting a 'some what' bed for him. Suddenly he saw a light that was ahead of him and foot steps. Shippo's fur became on end and he thought of Semiomaru. The figure moved towards him and he realized that it wasnt Semiomaru at all but a girl about his age. She had short black hair with dark eyes like Semiomaru's but the girls face had a much kinder sence to it. The girl smiled as she approched him. She was wearing a bright pink kimono with flowers and smelt of food.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked the girl.

Her smile became wider "My name is Maikanna" she replied as she held out 2 pieces of fish to Shippo "I brought this for you to eat"

"My name is Shippo" he replied as he took the fish and sniffed it suspisiously. _"It seems normal enough"_ he thought as he took a small bite.

Maikanna looked at him funny and laughed "I am not going to poison you"

Shippo looked at her "Where am i?" he asked

"You are in the Snake den" she replied "Mine and my familys home"

Shippo took another bite "Why am i here?"

Miakanna cocked her head "You ask a lot of questions dont you?" she paused "I am not really sure but what i do know is that you know something and my family want to know... or something like that"

"Mai!" shouted a males voice "What are you doing?"

Maikanna then stood up from Shippo's side and bowed politly "I was just talking to the fox demon Onii-sama"

The male became apperant and Shippo's fur stood on end when he saw the person to be the demon who took him there, Semiomaru. He put his large hand on top of the girls head "And were you instructed to do so?"

"Yes Onii-sama, i was told to give him some food and I did," Maikanna replied "Then i wanted to just talk to him a little bit"

"But were you instructed to talk to him?"

She shook her head "No, but i just thought..."

"Go back to your room Mai" Semiomaru told the girl.

Maikanna bowed once more "Gomen Onii-sama" and she then ran off.

Semiomaru then looked at Shippo "I have brought you here so that you will tell me what i want to know"

"I will never tell you!" Shippo growled

Semiomaru laughed coldly "Such impudence!" he then walked towards him "You will tell me runt, no matter what it takes for me to get it out of you and if you still refuse to tell me then i will just have to kill you"

Shippo swallowed hard. He knew that he was in serious danger. _"If i tell him then he will find Kagome and Inuyasha and try to kill them for it but if i dont tell him then he will kill me!"_ he thought sadly _"But if he does kill me then he wont know where the jewel is. I cant tell him, even if it means my life!"_

Semiomaru gave him a hard look. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?

Shippo didnt answer him and just stared.

"Fine, i wil give you 3 days to think about telling me and by the 3rd day, if you do not tell me then i will suck out all of your blood and crush your bones" Semiomaru turned around and started to leave.

"Why wont you do it now?" Shippo asked

Semiomaru turned around "Because, my sister likes you and it would make her heart broken if i killed you so soon." He then left the room.

Shippo stared into space and swallowed hard. _"I hope Inuyasha and Kagome come soon"_

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked for a long time. It was just starting to get dark and the full moon shown brightly in the sky. Everyone was silent. There was something different in the group that no one could quite put there finger on. Was it that Shippo wasnt there to annoy them? Was it that Kohaku was gone and now Sango had no reason to even be in the group anymore? was it that Kagome was no longer a miko? or was it a little of all of those factors? whatever the real reason was it was bothering them all. Suddenly there was a sudden outburst.

"What is with all of you!" Inuyasha yelled "You guys are never this quiet!"

No body said anything to the hanyous holloring.

"It feels like i am walking around with dead people!"

Sango scolwed at Inuyasha's comment but he just ignored it.

"well maybe everyone just wants a piece of quiet once in a while" Miroku said bluntly

Inuyasha snorted and turned away from the conversation until he realized something important "Hey you know what?"

"What?" Kagome asked

"If the Python's live in the western region then we will be running into Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said agrvatedly

"Do you think that maybe he might know where they are exactly?" Kagome asked

"Probably but that asshole probably wont tell us anything" Inuyasha laughed

Kagome sighed and a gust of wind blew her hair the the side. Everything was tence and she gave Inuyasha credit for trying to break the tention up. _"I dont like how everyting is. I dont like this at all and i dont know what is wrong exactly. Everyone is upset and wont show it. God, i hope Shippo is ok"_

The night came and went and soon the sun came up and Shippo awoke to the sun beating through the cave hole. The birds sang nicely and he awoke peacfully. He looked around the cave once more to see what it had actually looked like. Nothing was really differnt but it was lighter in there. Shippo sighed and stood up. He started to walk towards the enterence but was stopped by 2 guards with spears.

"Where do ya think your going little one?" one of the guards asked

"No where" Shippo frowned an walked away from the enterence

"Good Morning!" shouted a farmilliar voice.

Shippo turned around to see the little girl who talked with him the night before, Miakanna.

He smiled "Hi"

"Would you like some breakfest?"

Shippo scratched his head "Why would you give me breakfest?"

"Well its really not the brightest thing to do to starve a hostage or else they will die, and no one wants you to die" She smiled. Shippo walked to her and his stomache growled angerly.

"I can see you are hungry" She laughed "Why wont you just tell us where the jewel is Shippo?"

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked at he stood next to her

Maikanna looked at him strangly "Why?"

"Well you see... Mai, can you keep a secret?"

Maikanna smiled "Sure what is it?"

"Well you see... I dont actually know where the jewel is," Shippo felt safe when he talked to her so he continued to talk "My friends have it but i dont know where they are right now"

She frowned "why not?"

"Because i was going to meet them when your brother came and then kidnapped so i never got a chance to see them" Shippo sat down next to her "I miss them" he frowned.

"I'm sorry" Maikanna nelt down

"so why do you need the jewel anyways?" Shippo asked

Miakanna sighed "honestly i dont know, my brother just says he needs it to prove his worth to father"

"Why would he need to do something like that?"

She shrugged "I havent seen our father in a really long time. I dont even know where he is right now but i guess my brother does. He told me that he sees him all the time and that every time he sees him my father asks for the Shikon no Tama. My brother feels like my father hates him i guess and that if he was to get the jewel that my father would like him or something"

"What do you think he wants to do with it?"

"I dont know" she answered dully "but what are you going to do with it?"

"Its not what i am going to do with it, its really what my friends are going to do with it. You see they are the ones that broke the jewel and then gathered it up again so it is really their choice what to do with it"

"Well if you dont know where the jewel is then why did you tell my brother that you did?"

"I didnt!" Shippo shouted "I told him i didnt know where it was but he didnt believe me"

Miakanna crossed her arms in disbelief "Why would he do that?"

Shippo shrugged "But he knows that i know the people who have it"

"But that really isnt a reason to keep you here if you dont know where they are" Maikanna got up "Ima go talk to him"

Shippo grabbed her arm and she looked at him "What?"

"Thank you" he smiled

"No problem" she replied and walked away

Shippo continued to smiled to himself as she walked away and he felt something warm ster in his body. _" She's such a nice girl" _Shippo thought _" I thought that she would be on her brothers side but it seems like she really doesnt want me to tell Semiomaru where the jewel is. Why would she be helping me?"_ Shippo then felt his heart thump loudly deep within his chest _"Why do i feel like this when i think about her?"_

"Semiomaru!" Maikanna shouted as she ran into his private corters "Why are you keeping the little kitsune hostage when he doesnt know anything?"

Semiomaru scowled at the youth "Mind your business girl" he replied calmly

"No onii-sama, that isnt fair to him, he didnt do anything wrong!"

"I told you to mind your business Mai now respect that and leave be me" he continued

"But he doesnt know where the..."

"I said to leave me be!" he shouted and he stood up from the floor where he had been sitting "Did you ever think that he could be lying to you or maybe if what he said is true and he doesnt know where his friends are that have the jewel then maybe they would come and look for him and bring the jewel with them!"

"No but..."

"No nothing! Now i told you that i didnt even want you to speak with him since he isnt your consern" His eyes began to turn a dark red "Now go away!"

Maikanna eyes began to fill with tears "Tell me where father is!" she yelled "You say that you are getting the jewel for him, well where is he? i havent seen him in years! how come you are the only one that knows where his is!"

Semiomaru didnt reply but it was visable that his anger continued to grow.

"TELL ME!" she screamed

Suddenly Semiomaru smacked his sister across the face "Mind you place" he hissed and then disapeared from sight.

Maikanna touched her face that beat bright red from where she had been slapped and tears began to stream down her face. She fall to her knees and started to cry "you have changed" she wispered " you were never like this onii-sama, why have you changed? what have you become?"

In the forest Kagome and Sango sat in a hot spring and bathed while Inuyasha and Miroku sat back at the site where they had camped the previous night.

"What are you going to do now that Kohaku is gone?" Kagome asked quietly to her friend

There was an awkward silence "I dont know," Sango replied "I told myself that if Kohaku were to die that i would just except it and move on with life but i just cant seem to get over it. The pain fills inside me and i feel like i should have died with him."

"Sango, dont talk like that"

"But its true, i was supposed to die with him when Naraku killed the rest of my family and friends. It was by pure evil that Kohaku and I stayed alive"

"But Naraku is dead and you are still alive" Kagome tryed to get through to her

"but so what, i escaped death. Big deal," Sango smoothed her down her hair "I did it alone"

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the waters warmth "Sango you were ment to live and you have to make the best of life or you will be miserable for the rest of your life. I think that Kohaku is happy that you stayed alive but i dont think that he would want you to make yourself miserable because of his death. You should be happy that he is at least not being mind controlled and is in a better place now"

"Yea i know" Sango replied "But the pain is so overwelming"

"I know the feeling Sango" Kagome commented "My father died when i was very young and i can still remember the pain i went through. It will take a while to get over but you will make it through"

Sango smiled half-heartedly "So what did you and Inuyasha talk about yesterday when you need to be alone"

Kagome then blushed a bright red "Nothing"

"Dont give me that Kagome, i saw the look on your face when you came back. Something was troubling you"

"It's just that..." Suddenly the was a quiet cracking noise behind her head as if someone was trying to sneek up on them. Kagome eyed Sango and pointed behind her.

Sango knew what Kagome was implying so she quietly picked up a rock and chucked it behind Kagome's head and to no suprise they heard a man cry in pain.

"Miroku stop being a pervert!" Sango yelled into the distance but there was no reply

"I think we should get out now anyways" Kagome said as she got out and put a towel around her; glad that Sango had forgoten about their previous conversation..

"Yeah i guess your right" Sango replied as she did the same. They then walked back to the site where they saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there in silence.

Sango gave Miroku a nasty look "Pervert!" she yelled at him

Miroku looked at her confused "What are you talking about?" he asked

"You know exactly what she is talking about" Kagome hissed at the monk

"No, i dont" Miroku said with a hint of irritation

"Your trying to say that you didnt try to spy on us taking a bath?" Sango cocked her head

"Yeah" Miroku replied "truthfully i thought about it but i didnt think that now would have been the right time"

"When is it ever the right time!" Sango yelled "It's so disrespectful!"

Miroku smiled "Well if you really wanted me to do it then you should have asked"

"I didnt!"

"Sango, if Miroku didnt spy on us then who did?" Kagome asked

Sango then stopped and looked at her "Yeah, your right"

"So there is some pervert runing around looking at girls bathe?" Inuyasha asked

"I guess" Kagome said "We did after all throw a rock and it hit someone hard enough to cry in pain and i know it was a guy"

"Well we cant do anything about it now that he is gone" Inuyasha said as he got off the ground, rubbed his head and stretched.

They then collected their things and left of there travels to the west.

The room was dark and not a light was showing. All you could hear was the slight sound of water trickling down stones. Semiomaru walked slowly with a torch in one hand and a box in the other. He then came to the end of the stone hallway. There seemed to be a dead end with carvings on the wall infront of him. He then opened the box and pulled out a dark metal figure and shown it to the wall. The wall carvings then lit up to a bright green glow and the wall slowly opened. Semiomaru steped inside the room and several torches lit up and a casket loomed in a corner. He hung his torch on the wall next to the others and put the metal back into the box and back into his armor where it dwelled. Semiomaru walked towards the casket.

"Have you retreaved it for me?" spoke a cold, dead voice of a man.

"Not yet" Semiomaru replied "But I have a lead on where it maybe"

"Tell me" the voice echoed

"The Shikon no Tama is appearently with a group of travlers. he travlers consits of a half breed, a miko, a monk with a hole in his hand and a demon slayer"

"I see"

"I have captured one of the travlers, a fox demon, but he has proved to be no help once so ever. He refuses to tell me where his companions are. I think i just might kill him"

"No" the voice said in a harsh tone "Keep the kitsune in the family. I trust that his companions will look for him in short time. When they do come i think you should offer them a trade for the jewel and the kitsune. If they do not give up the jewel then just kill them all and take it"

Semiomaru bowed respectfully "I have also came to that conclution my lord"  
"Good" said that voice "Then be off with you and do not come back until you have the jewel in your possesion to give to me"

"Yes," Semiomaru replied "Father"


End file.
